Touch Last Night
by jenong1105
Summary: Sentuhannya membuatku menggila/"jadilah rumahku untuk selamanya" -Chanyeol/"setelah melakukan seks, apa otakmu rusak?" -Baekhyun/"aku hanya hotelmu, bukan rumahmu." -Baekhyun /BAD SUMMARY! WARNING NC 18


Touch Last Night (Sex of Love)

BaekYeol fict

DLDR

YAOI

BoyxBoy

Drabble maybe

RATE M (18+)

Anak kecil dilarang baca!

.

FF START

.

**Sentuhannya**..

Membuatku melayang semalam. Setiap tangan kekarnya menyusuri setiap inci tubuhku. Bibirnya yang tebal itu juga ikut menyapu tiap inci tubuhku dan membuat bibir tipisku memerah dan membengkak akibat ciuman mautnya.

Tubuhku dipenuhi kissmark –tanda merah keunguan menunjukkan jika aku hanya miliknya. Sangat lihai dalam bidang seperti ini, menurutku. Dan aku hanya ingin melakukan dengan dia seorang.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, pelanggan setiaku. Aku Byun Baekhyun, pria panggilan. Aku bukan _slut_ sembarangan yang menjajakan dirinya di dalam sebuah klub malam, aku seorang _slut_ yang professional asal kalian tahu saja. Aku seorang mahasiswa di universitas ternama di Seoul. Dan mengapa aku bisa terjun ke dunia gelap seperti ini ya, hanya karena iseng. Hanya orang- orang tertentu yang bisa mendapat _service_-ku.

**Sentuhannya**..

Hujaman _big dick _yang terus memenuhi _hole_-ku semalaman itu sangat hal yang membahagiakan bagiku. Meskipun kami sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi tak ada bosannya untukku.

Setiap ia meneleponku saat ia _horny_, aku langsung datang ke tempatnya jika ia tak kuat menahan birahinya itu. Dan jika sempat ia akan mengunjungiku dan berakhir di ranjang sampai keesokan harinya. Ia juga akan membayarku dengan harga yang tidak murah.

Kalian tahu mengapa?

Karena kekasihnya jarang memuaskannya. Ia yang bilang sendiri padaku. Meskipun sangat disayangkan ia memiliki kekasih dan bodohnya aku memiliki perasaan pada pelangganku yang tampan itu. Persetan dengan dia yang hanya menjadikanku budak seks-nya, lagipula ini juga pekerjaanku.

Bisa dibilang aku mencintainya. **Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol**.

Baru kemarin ia meneleponku karena hanya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan memintaku untuk menunggu di tempat karena ia akan datang. Dan tak lama ia membuka pintu apartemenku yang tak bisa disebut kecil ini. Ya sebenarnya aku anak orang berada, tapi karena orang tuaku monster kerja jadilah anaknya seperti ini. Itu salah satu faktornya selain hanya iseng.

Kami berbagi kehangatan, walau aku tahu tubuhnya milikku jika ia membutuhkanku..

Bibirnya juga bukan milikku jika ia tak bersamaku..

Tapi sudah tugasku untuk memuaskan namja yang memiliki senyuman konyol yang juga teman sekampusku. Sayangnya jika berada di dalam lingkungan kampus, kami sama sekali tak saling kenal.

Kami melakukan kegiatan panas itu semalaman sampai kami berdua lelah. Berpindah- pindah tempat, sampai semua tempat itu kotor karena cairan sperma –entah milik siapa dan aroma seks yang khas.

Saling memeluk, mencium, memberi kissmark dimana- mana hampir seluruh tubuh tak ada rongga untuk menandai lagi. Itu berlaku untukku, tidak untuk Chanyeol. Ia yang memuaskanku, bukan aku yang memuaskannya. Ia terlalu mendominasi, tapi aku suka.

Saat- saat yang paling kusuka adalah saat kejantanannya menembus lubang rectumku. Ohh itu sangat sakit, terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Tapi sungguh nikmat, ia tahu cara menetralisir rasa sakit menjadi rasa nikmat secara bersamaan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_ouhh baekkh.. lubangmuhhh..", racaunya yang kini menggenjotku dengan semangat. Kini kami berpindah ke kamar setelah melakukannya di dapur._

"_ahh Yeollhh.. ouhh fasterrhh..", erangku sambil mencengkeram bahunya sambil memejamkan mata. Ini jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Mungkin faktor aku mencintainya? Andwae.._

"_yeollhhh.. akuhhh.. akhh!"_

"_bersamahhh…", hujamannya kini lebih cepat, menandakan ia akan klimaks. Begitu juga denganku._

"_BAEK/YEOL!"_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

* * *

Aku saja masih merasakan cairan sperma miliknya memenuhi hole-ku. Sampai saat ini aku dan juga dirinya belum membersihkan badan saat kami berdua benar- benar diselimuti rasa kantuk. Tentu saja, kemarin adalah malam yang panjang bagiku dan juga dia.

Bayangkan saja, melakukan seks di berbagai tempat. Pertama di ruang tamu, kedua ia menggiringku ke dapur dan meletakkanku di meja makan, ketiga kami melakukannya dengan berdiri. Jika ia tak menggendongku, aku sudah jatuh tergeletak mungkin. Dan yang terakhir adalah kamarku.

Ini sudah pukul 7 pagi. Dan pangeran seks-ku belum bangun dari tidurnya yang masih memeluk pinggangku saat ini. Aku sudah bangun dari pukul 6 tadi. Awalnya ingin membersihkan diri, tapi sepasang lengan melingkar indah di pinggangku membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk membersihkan diri sampai ia bangun.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Walaupun aku merasa tak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah mahasiswa terpopuler di universitas. Aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat _nerd_ dan menjadi _sex slave_-nya selama ini.

"eungg..", _sex prince_ sudah bangun rupanya. Sentuhanku ternyata ajaib untuk membangunkannya.

"sudah bangun hmm, Chanyeol?", aku mengelus rambut merah maroon-nya dengan sayang. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"cepat bersihkan dirimu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Kau harus pulang kan?", aku melepaskan pelukkannya dengan perlahan, jika aku kasar takut- takut dia akan marah padaku.

"tidak mau.", ia menahan lenganku ketika aku hendak turun dari ranjang.

"aku mau tetap disini. Bukankah rumahku itu dirimu, Baek?"

DEG

Ayolah, Park Dobi Chanyeol. Aku bukan rumahmu, bisa dibilang aku ini hotelmu. Kau datang padaku, dan kau juga akan pergi dariku dalam waktu semalam.

"kau tak serius bukan? Aku hotelmu, bukan rumahmu, Park Chanyeol.", aku tersenyum getir dan menunduk. Jangan sampai pandanganku bertubrukan dengannya.

"aku serius, Baek. Aku baru sadar kaulah rumahku sebenarnya, Baek. Kau yang menemaniku dan memperhatikanku selama ini.", ia duduk sambil menatap dan menggenggam tanganku.

"setelah melakukan seks apa otakmu rusak, hmm?", aku menatapnya kemudian ditanggapi gelengan darinya.

"jadilah rumahku untuk selamanya. Kupastikan kau bahagia, Baek. Bersamaku."

Chup

Ia mencium tanganku. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bersikap lembut dan romantis seperti ini. Ketika bangun tidur, ia hanya mencium kening dan bibirku lalu melengos ke kamar mandi.

"tap –tapi kekasihmu.."

"aku akan memutuskannya sekarang.", katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas dan terlihat mencari nama kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

"yoboseyo?"

"kyung, aku pikir aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita.", aku menundukkan kepalaku. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman- teman Chanyeol jika ia berjalan berdampingan dengan namja _nerd_ sepertiku? Oh aku tak sanggup membayangkan.

"aku menyukai orang lain.", Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan yang lain sambil menatapku. Seperti berkata _tidak apa- apa. Kau bersamaku._

"semoga bahagia, Kyung. Jaga dirimu. Ada Jongin bukan?", katanya sambil tersenyum lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Jongin? Ah, dia adalah satu orang yang pernah menyewaku sehari. Yapp tapi tidak sesering Chanyeol yang berhasil mengalihkan duniaku.

"kau percaya bukan? Sekarang bagaimana?", tanyanya lagi. Tentu saja aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kamipun berpelukkan dengan badan yang masih terasa lengket.

"katakan sesuatu."

"saranghaeyo Park Chanyeol", kataku sambil mencium pipinya.

"nado saranghae, Park Baekhyun. Calon istriku.", katanya lagi sambil mencium keningku.

"bersihkan badanmu, setelah itu makan. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

"no, kita akan membersihkan badan bersama. Aku harus menuntaskan sesuatu.", sepertinya aku tahu yang dimaksud _menuntaskan_. Aku menyeringai.

"dasar tiang pervert.", kataku meremat barang kebanggaannya itu agak keras.

"_ouch, same as you, my sweety. Naughty Baekkie_", katanya lalu menggendongku ke kamar mandi.

Inikah rasanya happy ending dari sebuah cerita? Ya walaupun prolog ceritaku ini sedikit pahit, tapi berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran impianku, Park Chanyeol. Aku merasa hidup kembali jika telah mendapatkan Chanyeol, walaupun kami dipertemukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi _private slut_ dan juga kekasih Park Chanyeol seorang. Tidak ada orang lain.

.

.

"_sweety_, saat kuliah dandananmu seperti ini saja. _Nerd_ membuatmu sangat terlihat cupu dan tak memiliki teman.", katanya sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"selama ini kau memperhatikanku?!", aku membelalakkan mata sipitku sambil menatapnya. Ia hanya mengangguk santai.

"tanpa kau ketahui tentunya."

"baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika banyak _top_ yang menatapku lapar.", aku mengerlingkan mataku manja. Kini giliran matanya yang melebar karena ucapanku dengan mulut menganga.

"MWO?! Takkan kuberi ampun kau Baekhyun!", katanya lalu memelukku posesif dan menciumi tengkukku yang sudah banyak kissmark miliknya.

"hei, hei, dobi sayang. Aku hanya milikmu okay? Kau tidak lihat betapa banyaknya kissmark yang berada di tubuhku? Bahkan yang tempo hari saja belum hilang.", aku mengelus kedua pipinya dan menatap mata teduhnya yang dapat membuatku tenang dan tenggelam bersamaan.

"selamanya?", aku mengangguk.

"selamanya."

.

.

.

END

* * *

**huaaa...**

**pendek ya? Hehe, mianhae. Kali ini back dengan ff ChanBaek. Jangan pada bash yahhh jebal..**

**makasih yang udah review, yang minta sequel nanti dibuatin yah :) mohon sarannya :D**

**jangan lupa review yahh *flying kiss**


End file.
